


For a Price: Orlando

by kyuuketsukirui, Telesilla



Series: For A Price [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bean can get things done, and Orli finds out what he charges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Price: Orlando

Sean always makes it a point to let people on his projects know that he can get things for them. He says he likes knowing what people want, and it's true; he does. But he also likes watching people scurry around when they find out that he can deliver.

He's proven that on small levels here in New Zealand so far. A walk-on part for one of the girls in Feet, a date set up between one of the camera men and Richard Taylor -- and that was a good one because the camera guy was a good fuck and it turns out that Richard is better at giving blowjobs than he is at carrying on a normal conversation -- and a speeding ticket dealt with for Mark Ordesky -- who proved to be lousy at giving a blowjob but who liked it a lot when Sean "punished" him for his lack of skill.

So word's gotten around that Bean can get what you want, and if this shoot follows the pattern set on other shoots, his co-stars will soon be coming to him asking for favours.

Orli takes a deep breath, runs his hand nervously over his hair and knocks hesitantly on the door of Sean's trailer. He fidgets while he waits, bouncing on the balls of his feet and running his finger round and round the inside of one of his bracelets. It's taken him weeks to get up the courage to do this; it's Sean Bean, after all - _Sean Bean!_ \- and Orli's been a fan for ages.

"Orli!" Sean says, doing his best to keep his smile from turning into a shit-eating grin. He knows damn well what Orli wants. _The real question is what he's going to tell me he wants._

"C'mon in; can I get you anything?"

"A beer?" Stepping past Sean into the trailer, Orli shoves his hands in his pockets and tries not to look around too much. "Um...I just, erm. The Hobbits've gone off somewhere doing Hobbity things and I, uh, I saw your light on and thought I might inflict my company on you." He grins brightly, inwardly cringing at all the ums and uhs.

"Inflict?" Sean asks, stepping in and closing the door, glad that Viggo's off in the woods communing with his sword or a tree or something. "Christ, mate, you make it sound like you're some kind of disease." He pulls a couple of beers out of the small fridge and hands one to Orli. "So, at loose ends are you, then?"

"Oh, um..." Orli's torn between keeping up the pretence and blurting out that he's not come round just because he's bored. If he doesn't watch himself he'll spill more than that. "Not at a loose end so much as, er, just thought I ought to spend more time with the rest of the Fellowship, yeah?" He gets bouncier the more nervous he is and he's near hopping now, so he flops down in a chair, cracking open his beer. "Surprised to find you in."

"I was just getting ready to head home, make dinner and see if I could find a match on the telly," Sean says. "You interested that or in going down to one of the quieter pubs?" _Or just letting me shag you senseless?_

Orli's already downed more than half the beer, hoping it would loosen him up a bit and it has. "Can you cook, then?" he asks, impressed, and immediately berates himself. Of course Sean can cook. He's _Sean Bean_. "What're you gonna make?"

"Beans on toast," Sean says with a laugh. "Seriously, it's not much better. I've got some left over mash and the rest of the things I need for a shepherd's pie. If a southern softie like yourself can eat regular food of course."

"Who're you calling a softie?" Orli glares up at him. Breaking into a grin, he bounces up from the chair, punches Sean on the shoulder. "We Elves are tougher than we look."

"You're all a bunch of girls," Sean says, grabbing his keys off a makeup table and gesturing toward the door. He follows Orli out and leads him to the car park. "You want to meet me over there?" Sean's had a few parties by this point; he's pretty sure Orlando knows where his place is.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, sure." Beer still in hand, Orli waves at Sean and heads over to where he's parked, trying not to be disappointed that Sean didn't offer him a ride. Separate cars is better anyway; he knows that.

Somehow he manages to end up at Sean's before Sean does. Hands shoved in his back pockets, he stands waiting in front of the house, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"You drive like a bloody maniac," Sean says with a grin as he comes up the walk to the porch. "Like a Yank in LA or sommat." He points to one of the many pots of colourful plants on the porch. "Spare key's under there if you ever need it," he says casually as he unlocks the door.

Leading Orli into the house, he smiles a little, knowing Orlando can't see it. _Come into my parlour,_ he thinks, knowing very well what this particular fly wants. _And won't he look fucking gorgeous when I'm giving it to him._

"I'd apologize for the mess," he says leading Orli through the living room to the kitchen, "but you hang out with the Hobbits and aside from Astin, they're all bunch of slobs." And actually the place isn't that messy; while not a neat freak, Sean likes to be able to find things.

"Oh, they're not so bad," Orli laughs. "Though I don't know what that says about me."

"Says you value your friends more than tidiness," Sean says, pulling a couple of beers out of a cupboard and opening them both up before looking at Orli. "You haven't been so corrupted that you drink your beer ice cold have you?"

"Hey, I'm not one to discriminate," Orli says, taking the bottle Sean holds out. "Warm or cold, just so long as it's not that lite shite or something."

They've been chatting for a while as Sean cooks and Orli's starting to relax now, the nervous bouncing slowing to just the occasional rock back on his heels. "So...uh, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" Sean asks as he puts the shepherd's pie in the oven. _And it's about damn time,_ he thinks with a mental grin. "What can I do for you, Orlando?" he asks, leaning against the counter and looking at Orli.

"Um, well... Thing is..." Orli's never been good at lying. No matter how hard he tries to tell himself it's just acting, he always gets flustered. He hopes Sean will just take it for embarrassment. "I heard that you, um...you've connections, like." He looks down at his beer bottle - _empty, damn it_ \- and back up at Sean through his lashes. "So can you? Do me a favour, I mean?"

No matter how many times he hears those words, Sean still feels a little thrill in his belly. "I have connections," he says, the familiar lines feeling a little like foreplay. "I can usually get people what they want. For a price." He never pauses before that last line; a pause would be cheesy, like he's waiting for the music to swell menacingly.

"A price?" Orli asks, though he's already heard just how Sean does business. That's why he's here, after all.

"A price," Sean echoes. "Said price depends on what it is you want from me." _And you don't get a discount for being so bleeding cute,_ Sean thinks, wondering how much of Orlando's innocence is real.

"What I want? Oh, right. What I want. Erm..." _Fuck._ He should have thought this through better. "A date. With, uh, Miranda. Otto." It's the first name that pops into his head. A woman he's talked to all of twice.

_Miranda? Uh-huh?_ Sean thinks, easily managing to keep the sceptical smile off his face. "Don't know her all that well but I think I can work something out." Sean's read the Ring books; he knows that Eowyn's a big part and he also knows that Peter has to cut things. It'll be easy enough to make sure that Miranda eventually has cause to be grateful to Sean for convincing Peter to add more scenes for her. "May not be real easy, though," he adds.

"Oh. So that means...what? You still haven't told me how much." Orli taps the bottle with his fingernail. Annoying sound, but he can't seem to stop. "I don't have a lot of money, but I'd really...well, I'd like to know if she's at all interested before I make a fool of myself, you know?"

"Good God," Sean says with a laugh. "It's not money I want Orlando. You could owe me a favour, or..." He pauses and looks at Orli, then shakes his head. "You can just owe me a favour."

"A favour? That's...that's all?" Trying to cover his disappointment, Orli says, "I mean, I don't have the connections you do...so I dunno what I could do for you, but... Well, if you ever need anything, I'll do what I can."

"Course you will," Sean says. He leans forward and brushes his thumb across Orli's lush mouth. "I might want a bit of a favour right now. Think you can oblige?" It might be like shooting the proverbial fish in the proverbial barrel but Sean gets the feeling that subtlety would be wasted here.

_Right, Orlando, try not to look like this is exactly what you've been waiting for._ "I, uh...I might." The last comes out in a squeak, and _oh fuck_, he's getting hard already. Still, it's _Sean Bean!_ It's a wonder he didn't come in his pants.

"Don't want to be putting you out," Sean says, sounding concerned. "Just thought since we were both here..." He lets his voice trail off and shrugs, as if having Orlando or not having him is no concern one way or another.

In reality, it's of great concern to Sean. He's no fool; he's seen the way Orlando has been eyeing him for several weeks now and he's known he could have Orlando simply if he crooked his finger. _But it's a lot more fun this way,_ he thinks with a smile.

"No! I, I mean. I do owe you." Gripping Sean's arm, Orli leans in, presses his lips to Sean's. He can't help the thrill of excitement in his belly, the voice in the back of his mind that keeps saying, _I'm kissing Sean Bean!_ and Orli wonders if someday he'll be famous enough that there'll be people who feel that way about kissing him.

Orli's fairly short hair doesn't give Sean much to grab, so he just slides his fingers through it and splays his hand across the back of Orlando's skull, pulling him close. Sean's other hand is gripping Orli's upper arm tightly and Sean takes control of the kiss, making it clear without any words just who's on top of this encounter.

Moaning, Orli parts his lips, slides one arm around Sean's neck, the empty beer bottle hanging loosely from his fingers. He lets Sean push him back against the counter, doesn't mind that his hard-on's obvious by now, pressing into Sean's hip. Nothing matters but Sean's lips on his, Sean's tongue in his mouth, Sean's fingernails scraping the back of his head. Nothing matters but _Sean_, and Orli can't believe it's taken him this long to finally work up the courage to do this.

There's something very intoxicating about Orli's need and while Sean normally likes a challenge, it's sometimes good to have a partner this eager for it. He bites at Orli's lip and then drags his teeth down the boy's neck, scraping more than biting. "How d'you like it?" he asks, his voice muffled against Orli's skin. "How d'you want it?"

"However," Orli breathes. "However you want."

"However?" Sean asks with a little laugh. "You're giving me a lot of room there, Orli." He pushes Orlando harder against the counter, grinding his erection against the other man. "Could ask for you on your knees. Could ask you to take it without lube. Could tell you I want to spank that pretty little arse of yours."

Knees doesn't sound bad; Orli's been on his knees plenty of times. No lube sounds...well, it sounds more painful than a spanking, actually, but he's squirming at the thought just the same. Or maybe he's just squirming at the way Sean's dick is rubbing against his now, just a couple layers of worn-thin denim between them. Orli grins, teeth tugging at the corner of Sean's mouth. "However sounds good."

_God, what an innocent,_ Sean thinks, bending his head to bite at Orli's neck, low where the mark won't show. _He probably thinks he knows all about the way the world works, too._ Raising his mouth, he growls. "Bedroom, and let's see what kind of 'however' you can take, you poncey Elf."

"Who're you calling a poncey Elf?" Orli manages, but his heart's hammering in his chest. He's never seen Sean like this - not that he's spent all that much time with him, but still - and he's not entirely certain he likes the change. His cock's certain, though, jerking as Sean grinds against him one last time before pulling away.

"The only Elf in the room," Sean says, catching Orli's brief look of doubt. "Look, if you don't like something, you can always ask me to stop," he adds, taking Orlando's wrist in a strong grasp that seems to belie his words. Tugging a little, he leads Orlando down the hall to his bedroom.

It's not stalling; Orli doesn't want to stall, but for some reason instead of the "of course I can" that he meant to say, what comes out is, "What about dinner?" And it's stupid. Beyond stupid. So he stammers, adds, "I mean...I don't want the oven timer to go off in the middle of things..."

"God forbid," Sean says, amused and not bothering to hide it. "You that hungry? Or should I just turn the oven off. Hard to ruin shepherd's pie although me mum managed on occasion."

"Nah, 'm not hungry." Orli grins. "Just don't want the house burning down and interrupting us, yeah?"

"God forbid," Sean says dryly. Smacking Orlando on the arse, he grins. "Go get naked in the bedroom while I deal with things in here." Without looking to see if he'll be obeyed, he goes back to the kitchen, turns off the oven, grabs a couple of new beers and heads to the bedroom.

By the time Sean returns, Orli has scrambled out of his clothes and onto the bed. He's on his back, one knee bent, hand on his cock, other arm behind his head. _I'm in Sean Bean's bed! Sean Bean is going to fuck me._ "Took you long enough," he says, though it can't have been more than five minutes.

"Eager little thing, aren't you?" Sean asks, setting the beer bottles on the nightstand before joining Orlando in the bed. He reaches out and grabs Orli's wrist, pulling Orli's hand away from his cock. "And naughty, too, starting without me."

"You didn't say wait," Orli says, eyes widening at Sean's grip. It's tight, and not entirely playful. "Sorry," he breathes.

"Are you?" Sean asks, his tone of voice making it clear that it's a rhetorical question. Not letting go of Orli's wrist, he sits on the edge of the bed and tugs a little. "C'mon then, over my lap."

"Over your...?" Orli looks at Sean questioningly. _He wasn't joking about the spanking._ Only hesitating a moment, Orli settles himself across Sean's lap, legs hanging off onto the floor. "Like...like this?"

"Oh yeah," Sean says, running his hand lightly over Orli's arse. "Just like that." He loves this, perhaps a little too much; loves the moment when someone wants whatever he's offering so badly that they'll make themselves vulnerable like this. _And in this case it's so obviously me he wants,_ Sean thinks, more amused than flattered. Or maybe he is flattered; that would explain why he's decided to seduce Orli instead of pushing him hard.

"Never been spanked before, have you?" Sean asks as his hand still strokes that incredible arse.

Orli laughs nervously. "Not like this..."

"Should I go easy on you, then?" Sean asks, actually prepared to do just that if -- and it's a rather huge if -- Orlando's pride allows him to take Sean up on his offer.

It's not that Orli's not tempted to say yes, it's just that his mouth seems to answer before his brain's had a chance to think everything through; indeed, without consulting his brain at all. And so he's almost surprised to hear himself saying, "No. No, you don't have to."

"Oh good," Sean murmurs, stroking Orlando's arse one more time before pulling his hand back. The slap he delivers to one nice, round arse cheek is not as hard as he can hit, but it's enough to leave a bright pink mark on Orli's pale skin.

Orli gasps, eyes going wide. His arse _stings_ and that's only one slap. He bites his lip as Sean brings his hand down again and again until Orli's sure he won't be able to sit without wincing tomorrow. Whimpering, he thrusts against Sean's thigh.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Sean says with a rather lewd chuckle. "Right little strumpet, aren't you?" he adds, not missing a blow to Orli's arse, which has moved from being nicely pink to red.

Orli means to laugh at being called a strumpet, but Sean's hand keeps coming down - and, God, but he never thought it would feel this good - and instead of a laugh, what comes out is this strangled sound between a moan and a whimper and it doesn't even sound like his own voice. His fingers clench in the duvet. "Sean...Sean, please..."

"What do you want, Orlando?" Sean asks, pausing to stroke Orli's heated skin. "What do you need, boy?"

"Fuck me," Orli moans. "Oh God, fuck me, _please_.

"Yeah?" Sean asks, sliding his fingers down the cleft of Orli's arse. "You're all hot for it, aren't you, boy?"

"Yes, God, yes..." Spreading his legs, Orli lifts his arse, thrusting against Sean's thigh. It's not even about shagging Sean Bean anymore; it's about need, about being desperate for something he can't quite name, but the spanking's a part of it. "_Please_, Sean..."

"You sure?" Sean asks, his finger teasing the smooth skin right behind Orlando's balls. "Wouldn't want you doing this out of a sense of obligation." He can't help the smirk at the irony; Sean loves people asking to be fucked out of a sense of obligation.

"Obligation?" Orli laughs breathlessly. "Fuck, Sean, you can feel how hard I am..."

"Oh yeah," Sean says, pushing his thigh up against Orli's cock. "So you are." He slaps Orli's arse again, a sharp blow that makes his hand sting harder than it already does from the spanking. "Up on the bed," he says, giving Orli a push.

Once the young man obeys, Sean's stripping off his own clothes, looking at Orlando as if not quite sure what to do with him. "I think I want to see you riding me," he finally says.

_Is there any possible way I could say no? Is there any way anyone could?_ Orli can't imagine it. Grinning, he wraps his hand around Sean's cock, gives a couple strokes, feeling the glide of soft skin over hard muscle. This is more familiar territory. "Sounds good to me."

"Condoms and lube are in the drawer," Sean says, leaning back and grinning like some pasha in his harem. "Let's see you get yourself ready for me, then."

"O, okay." The nervousness is back now, just a bit. Orli gets up, pulls open the drawer, and sure enough, there's a stash of condoms and a bottle of lube. _Handy._ Orli's are always scattered around the room, never where he's sure he left them.

Setting the condom down on the bed, he straddles Sean, grins, and squirts a bit of lube on his fingers. Dropping the bottle next to the condom, he lifts up, reaches behind himself, teasing his hole. "Like this...?"

"Yeah," Sean says, watching eagerly. "You're so fucking hungry for it. I like seeing that."

Orli braces one hand on Sean's hip and slides his fingers in, two at once, slicking and stretching. Eyelashes fluttering, he moans, shoving in harder, twisting.

"You're good at it," Sean says with a low chuckle, as he opens up the condom and slides it on. "Practice much?"

"Some," Orli breathes, somehow managing a grin. Letting his fingers slip from his arse, he wraps his hand around Sean's cock. "Can I...?"

"Go right ahead," Sean says, propping himself up on his elbows to watch. "Let's see you do the work for it."

One hand flat on Sean's chest to balance himself, Orli sinks down on Sean's cock, letting out little hitched moans when his arse is finally pressed against Sean's thighs. "Oh God..." His fingers curl, nails scratching Sean's skin, and then he starts moving, fucking himself on that thick, hard cock.

"Yeah," Sean growls, grabbing Orli's hips tightly, his fingers splayed across Orli's arse. "That's a good boy...ride me hard, show me how much you need it."

Orli does need it. So badly. He pulls up, almost off, and then down again hard. Over and over until he's gasping and shaking and his balls are nothing but a dull, steady ache at the centre of him. "Sean," he moans, blinking sweat out of his eyes. "Oh God, Sean..."

_Damn,_ Sean thinks. &lt;/i&gt;Damn but he's fucking eager.&lt;/i&gt; It's more than a little flattering, not to mention incredibly fucking hot, to watch Orlando working so hard to fuck himself. Digging his fingers in hard, knowing that there will be bruises on Orli's arse long after the red from the spanking fades, Sean thrusts up, matching Orli's rhythm.

"Come for me," he demands, his voice harsh with the strain of holding back his own climax. "C'mon, Orlando."

His cock jerks at Sean's words, but Orli's not quite there, orgasm hovering just out of reach. Sitting back and balancing with one hand, he grabs his cock, and a couple quick jerks is all it takes. Biting his lip, he arches his back as he comes, white jets spattering over Sean's chest.

It's pure pornography -- watching Orlando come like that -- and it's more than enough to bring on Sean's own climax. Holding Orli still with an iron grip, he jerks his hips up and shouts as he comes.

"Fuck," Sean mumbles after he's had a chance to catch his breath. "You look good like that," he adds a moment later. "Look good with a cock up your arse."

Now that it's all over and he is, in fact, sitting here with a cock up his arse, Orli feels the nervousness creeping back. He grins and resists the urge to say thank you, laughs and says "Course I do" instead.

Wincing slightly, he grabs the base of Sean's cock, holding the condom in place as he scrambles off. This hasn't gone quite like he'd imagined, but it hasn't gone _badly_. _I did shag Sean Bean, after all_, he thinks, carefully avoiding thinking about the spanking or, well any of that.

He stands there awkwardly, unsure what to do next. He ought to stay for dinner, at least; maybe things'll get back to normal if he sticks about a bit longer. Mumbling something about having worked up an appetite, he starts collecting his clothes.

Sean tugs the condom off almost lazily, knotting it up and tossing it in the direction of the bin, before grabbing a couple tissues. He finds Orli's sudden attack of nerves amusing, and can guess that the boy is doing his best not to acknowledge that he just got spanked. _And that he liked it, too._

"Well," he says after a minute during which Orli scrambles into his clothes, "it wasn't the kind of dinner that sitting around would damage. You're more than welcome to stay and share it with me."

"Yeah." He can't not stay; it would be weird. Like running away. Stretching, Orli grins, turns on his heel and heads back to the kitchen. "Yeah, sounds brill."

"Good," Sean says, finally getting out of bed. Someone else might reach out and hug Orli or kiss him, but not Sean. He has a feeling Orli doesn't need any encouragement, that the boy will be back for more.

_And if not? It's a big cast. I'll find someone who needs something._

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series centering around Bean (though there will hopefully be some more Orli fics in the same universe as well) but can also be read as a stand-alone.


End file.
